Patrice Perry
|latest = }} Patrice Perry is Louie Provenza's fifth wife appearing on Major Crimes. Character information Character background Patrice is a retired nurse who was once married to a cop. Her first husband eventually died and she raised her granddaughter Keisha who had a temper problem. Season 3 In , Keisha killed her boyfriend and tried to commit suicide, though the Major Crimes Division believed it to be an attack on both of them that failed to kill Keisha. While at the hospital to see Keisha, Lieutenant Louie Provenza spotted Patrice looking at her granddaughter's x-rays and mistook her for a nurse as a result. Patrice and Provenza became friends, but having realized what her granddaughter likely did, Patrice did her best to misdirect the investigation at the same time. After Major Crimes put it together that Keisha was the attacker instead of an unknown third party, they realized what Patrice had done because she essentially delivered their prime suspect right to them. Provenza also remembered that when they met, Patrice was looking at her granddaughter's x-rays and as a former nurse, could've been able to tell that the wound was potentially self-inflicted. Provenza convinced Patrice to aid him in getting Keisha to confess so that they could get her the help she needed. Visibly holding herself back, Patrice backed up Provenza's story that her granddaughter was dying and was utterly horrified by the confession Provenza elicited. Later, as the lawyers made a deal to get Keisha committed to a psychiatric facility, Provenza asked Patrice out on a date. Despite the circumstances, Patrice agreed to go out with him. Following their first meeting, Provenza is mentioned in several episodes to be dating Patrice, earning him a great deal of teasing. Provenza also expresses worries as Patrice is not his usual type as she is his own age rather than being much younger than him. In , the two plan to go on a vacation at Christmastime that is delayed by a murder investigation. Patrice is able to sort out the problems the investigation causes to their vacation plans and attends the Major Crimes Christmas party with Provenza. Season 4 In , Provenza and Patrice decide to move in together and get rid of their old stuff. However, Provenza secretly hires Rusty Beck and TJ Shaw to put his stuff into storage instead. The two inadvertently reveal the truth to Patrice, but as she has done the same with her own stuff, she is not mad. She also arranges their apartment without Provenza's input, but does it in such a way that he is pleased with it anyway. After Andy Flynn's injury in , Patrice agrees to keep an eye on him for Sharon Raydor using her expertise as a retired nurse in during the times that Sharon and Rusty aren't around as Andy must be monitored 24/7. While visiting Flynn in , Patrice is amused by the DNR Provenza filled out for Flynn who inadvertently reveals that Provenza intends to propose to Patrice. As a result, Provenza begins avoiding Patrice. At the end of the episode, Patrice visits Provenza in the murder room and tells him that she wasn't sure whether or not to take Flynn seriously. In case he was serious however, Patrice has set up their dinner in such a way that it would be memorable if Provenza was going to propose. While assuring each other that they are ready for an engagement, Provenza and Patrice all but get engaged in the murder room. Despite Provenza's wishes for a big wedding, Patrice is shown to desire a smaller one, particularly as her family hates Provenza for arresting her granddaughter for murder. While Patrice initially concedes to Provenza's wishes, Buzz Watson gets him to see sense, suggesting that in doing so he will help ensure his marriage to Patrice goes better than his last four marriages. In "Hindsight, Part 5", Provenza and Patrice get married at City Hall by Mayor Ramon Quintero in a ceremony attended by Major Crimes, Assistant Chief Russell Taylor, DDA Andrea Hobbs who arranged Quintero to marry them, Doctor Morales, Rusty Beck and Gustavo Wallace. Following Provenza and Patrice's marriage, its indicated that Patrice is forcing her new husband to eat healthier from the meals he is seen bringing to work. Season 5 In , after learning that Provenza's first wife is getting remarried, Patrice pushes for him to retire as he no longer has to give up half of his pension if he does. During the case, Provenza is slightly injured and states that he's not all right as "my wife is going to kill me." While Provenza considers retiring, he ultimately can't bring himself to. Patrice agrees to support her husband's decision to remain an active police officer. In , Patrice comforts her husband over the apparently senseless murder of a young man with a bright future. While talking to Patrice, Provenza comes to the realization that the young man may have changed his identity from who he was before, something that is confirmed by the young man's parents. Season 6 In , Patrice acts as one of Sharon's bridesmaids during her wedding to Andy Flynn. When Amy Sykes expresses doubt that Sharon will throw a bouquet, Patrice predicts that the wedding will be "by the book" and thus will have a bouquet. In , Provenza asks for Rick Fox's autograph, stating that his wife is a big fan. However, its clear that Provenza is lying about Patrice wanting the autograph as he asks for it to be made out to "Louie" which he claims is short for Louise. In , Patrice cooks food for the Raydor family following the loss of Sharon alongside Gus. Patrice and Gus admit that they are doing everything they can to help by keeping Sharon's family fed. When an Internet search on Stroh's victims comes back as to a computer owned by Patrice amongst other similar searches, Provenza admits he borrowed his wife's computer to run the search as he doesn't own one of his own. In , Patrice attends Julio's promotion ceremony and watches her husband's speech. Appearances Major Crimes Season 3 # # Season 4 # # # # Season 5 # # Season 6 # # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 3 Category:MC Season 4 Category:MC Season 5 Category:MC Season 6